


Fate

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke ponders his and Lando's mortality.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I said this series would jump around timewise so here we go.

It surprises Luke that it has taken this long for him to really think about death properly, and what it means in regard to his and Lando's relationship. They have been together for nearly forty years and they are what Luke would describe as 'old', although Lando prefers the term 'vintage' or the phrase 'aged like a fine whisky'. They have transitioned comfortably into old age - slower than they were, more grey hair than not, their joints ache regularly, wrinkles line their once youthful faces but no real problems. Luke is still mildy startled sometimes when he looks in the mirror and there isn't a youthful twenty-something face staring back at him. But he doesn't mind being older, especially since he has Lando.

Their relationship has had it's ups and downs over the years, like any other, but Luke has never wanted to be with anyone else. He doesn't know if he believes in soulmates but if they do exist, then Lando is definitely his. Their lives are so entwined together, that if Luke thought about, it would be hard to imagine a world where Lando was not there. It is love in all it's forms - passion, friendship, understanding, care, intimacy, tenderness - complex but strong. So, it is with great shock when, one day, Luke makes a stunning realisation.

He had been talking to Ben, who now appeared younger than Luke ever knew him, about nothing in particular. Luke enjoyed speaking to Ben regularly and he treasured the fact that he could speak to the Force ghosts. He spoke to Yoda and his father occasionally, but it was Ben who Luke found it easiest to talk to. Their conversation had come to a natural end, and they resolved to converse again soon, and it was as Ben faded that Luke found himself staring. He'd seen it a million times before, Ben was, after all, a _ghost_ , but this time - as the young man disappeared into thin air - Luke had a thought. _Would he look like his younger self when he became a Force ghost?_ He began to imagine himself and Lando as their younger selves, complete with the Force ghost blue glow, galavanting across the galaxy. But then he stopped as he came to an uncomfortable realisation, Lando was not a Jedi, he didn't have the Force, he would never be a ghost like that. The idea of Luke being a ghost and Lando not being with him was upsetting - he'd never really thought about what would happen after death or about what would happen to them as a couple. _What would happen?_ He needed to think about all of this.

 

* * *

 

 

There was always a strange few moments after he spoke with the Force ghosts where he felt unfocused, so he didn't notice Lando leaning against the wall near him.

"Nice chat?" Lando asked, walking leisurely over to where Luke was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Luke didn't say anything, his mind still turning uneasily over the concept of being separated from Lando after death.

Lando frowned, "Don't make me get on the floor, I'll never get up."

Luke gave a small laugh and looked up at Lando's handsome face, he reached his hands up and Lando took them in his own, pulling him into a standing position. Luke stretched slowly, feeling stiff from sitting for so long. They stood close together and Luke wrapped his arms around Lando's waist, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

"You're thinking about something." Lando murmured, embracing Luke.

"It's...." Luke shook his head, not sure if he wanted to broach such a serious subject yet. "Nothing..."

"Skywalker, I know you far too well, it's _not_ nothing, it's definitely something." 

Leaning back slightly, Luke looked at Lando, still gorgeous after so many years, and pressed his forehead to the other man’s, closing his eyes. 

“Do you....ever think about death?” Luke whispered, as he felt Lando pull away.

”Wh-what’s happened? Is something wrong?” Lando asked, his voice cracking with worry.

Luke’s eyes snapped open, “No....no.” He replied reassuringly. “When I was talking to Ben, something just occurred to me and it got me thinking...”

”Yeah?” Lando prodded gently, sensing Luke’s reluctance.

”You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Oh...well, sometimes. Mostly when I get some weird, new pain and I think it’s the end of the line.” He spoke lightly, but Luke could tell there was a serious note in his words.

”And do you think about after?” 

“After what?”

”Death.” Luke tilted his head to one side, studying Lando’s expression. “About what happens after we die.”

”I...I don’t know if I’ve really thought about it.” 

“But if you had to guess?” 

“I don’t mean this to sound depressing, but, nothing, I guess. Unless, you’re a Jedi-“ Lando paused, eyes widening in understanding, “Oh...the whole Force ghost thing.” 

Luke nodded, “Right, I just got thinking....what’s going to happen to you and me, to _us?_ I could be a Force ghost, but you won’t be. It just....I don’t want to be apart from you. And this might sound stupid, but it never occurred to me that we might not-“ 

The words tumbled out, but Lando interrupted him, “Hey! Hey....do you even know if that definitely happens to you? I mean, maybe you could...I don’t know, choose what happens?”

Luke took a deep breath, “I....didn’t think of that.” 

“Good looks _and_ brains.” Lando smirked, pointing to himself, before he continued seriously, “Just talk to Ben, see what he says.”

”I will.” Luke kissed him softly, feeling calmer because of Lando’s words. 

“I don’t know what happens after death.” Lando looked deep into Luke’s eyes. “But whatever happens, even if we’re not together, we won’t _really_  be apart. You’re always going to be with me,” Lando took Luke’s hand and put it on his chest over his heart, “And I’m always going to be with you.” 

Lando paused, shrugging slightly, “I may not be an expert on the Force or life after death or whatever else is out there. But I do know that you and me have got something deep and strong. Time, space, the Force....nothing is going to alter that. I believe that’s what important. Not whether we get to hang out as ghosts or not.”

Luke smiled, “You old romantic.”

”Who’s old?” Lando frowned, feigning offence. “I’ll have you know I am not old, the term is timeless classic.”

Luke laughed, leaning in for another kiss. 

Lando pulled back, “Talk to Ben. But whatever he says, I can tell you one thing, you’re not getting rid of me easily.” He winked, causing Luke to smile again. 

And he would talk to Ben, at some point, but Lando’s words, and the feeling behind them, had changed Luke’s perspective and eased his worries. Lando was right, what they had was special and, perhaps, just as powerful as the Force in a way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
